Cheater, Cheater, Pumkin Eater
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: What is this? A bunch of Cheeter, Cheater, Pumkin Eaters! Is everyone cheating on eachother? Oh, dear! Everyone is cheating on one-another and they're all getting caught! What on this earth is going on through these young teens'  And Flynn's  heads!


Cheater, Cheater, Pumkin Eater

Fina (New couple! Flynn and Dina!), Cy, Reuce, and (unrelated) Gunka.

_Summary_

What is this? A bunch of Cheeter, Cheater, Pumkin Eaters! Is everyone cheating on eachother? Oh, dear! Everyone is cheating on one-another and they're all getting caught! What on this earth is going on through these young teens' (And Flynn's) heads!

Couples that'll break up!

Rynn, Deucina, Tynka, and GeCe! (I hate and can't stand EVERY one of these except Rynn and KINDA Deucina...)

Character ages

_Flynn (10. He says he's 8 in an episode, but in my story, He turned 9 right after that episode and he just recently turned 10 so it all depends on his birthday...), Dina (15), CeCe (15), Ty (17), Rocky (15), Deuce (16), Gunther, (16) and Tinka (16)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXFlynn's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>This isn't right... I know it isn't. I told Rocky I had a crush on her nearly two months ago and she (hesitantly) said she (kinda) liked me back. So, we've been dating for the last two months.<p>

What I'm doing is very, very wrong. I'm cheating on Rocky after she admitted she liked me! I honestly don't know why I told her I like her. I kinda wanted to get back at CeCe after I read she liked Ty (Rocky's brother) and I like Rocky as a sis and I think she likes me as a bro.

So, back to what I'm doin' wrong. _**I'm cheating on my girlfriend**_! I'm ten and I'm already cheating! Am I a player? I don't mean to be, but I really like this girl. Did I mention that she's also cheating on someone? Actually, one of my closest friends. No, not Ty or Henry (Like Henry could get a girlfriend!). It's Deuce's girlfriend; Dina.

Does this make me a bad friend? _Heck yeah! It's a terrible think that you're doing to one of your bestfriends'! _I can't believe I'm doing this.

"What's on your mind, Flynnie?" Dina asks me curiously, after breaking our kiss. Did I mention we were just making-out?

"I was just thinkin'..." I say with a sigh. "Am I a bad friend to Deuce?"

She looks me in the eyes, looks down, twiddles with her thumbs, then looks back up at me. A look of _aha _hits her face and now I'm curious. "Yes. Baby, it honestly makes you a pretty bad friend." She says sadly. I look down in shame only to have her hand reach my chin and move it up. I look her in her (georgous) eyes and she says "But, you're an amazing boyfriend. I asked you out first. If anything, I'm the bad girlfriend. But... Whatever we are... I really like you Flynnie."

"I really like you, too! And thanks! I still can't believe the way we got together!" I exclaim happily.

We both look into thin air and have a flashback of that day. Well, I'm assuming that's what she's doin'...

**(FlashBack)**

_"Now, I'm warnin' you! This kid is a disaster to watch! He'll do anything and everything possible to hurt you physically..." Deuce pauses a moment to whimper. "-emotionally!" He frinishes, sobbing._

_"Oh, come on, Deucey! He can't be that bad!" Dina says soothingly as she rubs her hand on his shoulder._

_They walk in together and the first thing that happens is... Flynn squirts Deuce with some... mysterious liquid._

_"What was it this time, Flynn?" Deuce asks brokenly._

_"This time it was jelly and grapefruit mixed in a blender!" Flynn says happily._

_Dina bursts out in girly giggle while Deuce looks at her in astonishment._

_"You think that was funny? Well, I got loads more pranks to pull on this doche!" Flynn jokes cutely causing Dina to laugh harder._

_She had this very weird feeling right then. She felt like she should pick him up and kiss him. She... has a crush on him. She about screams at the sudden realization she made. She found a crush in the same room as her boyfriend! The shame is nearly unbearable at that moment._

_"I'm gonna go to the B-room and clean up..." Deuce says, frowning._

_"Flynn... I have a question." Dina asks hurriedly. If she wanted to ask him out; she had to go fast._

_"Shoot." He says with a cheeky grin._

_"Will you go out with me?" She asks hopefully._

_"But aren't you with Deuce?"_

_"Well, I am... But I can break up with him! I have this feeling that I think I should act on and I wanna act on it before I lose my chance!" She had no idea what she was saying. This was so out of character for her. All she knew was she felt a rush and felt very happy when around Flynn. He had brightened he whole day._

_"I have that feeling too." He says with a pause, as if to ponder on what he should say. "I have a girlfriend, but I wanna give us a shot too."_

_"So will you go out with me?" She asks excitedly._

_"Sure!" He answers happily_

* * *

><p>"Do you regret anything?" I asks nervously.<p>

"No. Flynn, I think I'm gonna break up with Deuce for you. I wanna be with you." Dina says shyly. Wow, that's out of character for her! Since when is she shy? Well, her feelings make her nervous, she once told me. She also told me that Deuce asumes she believes in public displays of affection and she don't; In fact, she is very against it. She said that even if her and Deuce weren't dating, we wouldn't kiss in public because she doesn't believe in it.

It's weird because I do too.

"I wanna be with you too. Do you think I should break up with Rocky?" I ask hopefully.

"I would like you to." She says even more shy.

"I'll break up with her the next time I see her!" I say happily. I feel bad for Rocky, but shecan get a new dude.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXRocky's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm such a bad girlfriend! I'm a bad girlfriend, bestfriend, best girl friend, I'm so bad! I'm a bad girlfriend 'cause I'm cheating on my boyfriend! I, Rocky Blue, have never cheated at anything in my life and I feel really bad about it!<p>

I've been dating Flynn for two months and I hate it! I didn't wanna hurt his feelings and I didn't want CeCe to be mad at me! Flynn's like a little bro' to me and I feel bad about this...

I'm hurting my best guy friend because our relationship is a secret! What should I do...

"Hey, what's wrong?" Deuce asks worriedly after he breaks our passionate kiss..

"Deuce! I'm cheating! I've never cheated on anything in my life!" I sob sadly.

"Rocky, it's alright, babe. It's not that bad! You only went out with Flynn because you felt bad about saying no and you didn't want to hurt yours and CeCe's friendship." Deuce says sweetly.

"And if she finds out I'm cheating on him?"

"Then... We're both toast." He says jokingly. CeCe can hit hard... Physically and mentally...

"Remember how we got together?" I ask sweetly.

We both look into space and I have a flashback.

**(FlashBack)**

_"-and she was just laughing at me!" Deuce says sadly._

_"She shouldn't have laughed at you! If I had a boyfriend like you, I wouldn't laugh, Deuce. You're a sweet guy and it wasn't nice of her to laugh at you." Rocky says comfortingly._

_Deuce didn't know what he was thinking, but he felt like he had to say this, "Do you want one?" with a hopeful smile. He didn't know what he was doing! He just asked out his bestfriend and is shocked! He didn't know where it came from._

_The hear rises to Rocky's cheeks and she says, "D-Deuce, are you asking me out?" cautiously. Yeah, she's always had a crush on her best-guy-friend, but she didn't want to ruin his relationship! For all she knew, he could've been offering her to date a sibling! Or a friend! He could've been talking about a __**dog **__for all she knew!_

_"Yes, Rocky Blue, will you go out with me?" He asks hopefully._

_"Yes!" She squeals excitedly."Wait... What about Dina?"_

_"I-I'll break up with her! Rocky, I don't know what I'm feelin' right now, but I need to act on it! Let's give us some time and see what happens. If we don't work, let's just break up and I'll stay with Dina, but if we do..." He pauses to grab Rocky's hand. "I just wanna give us a try." He concludes with a smile._

_"Ok. I agree. So, uhhh, are we a thing now?" Rocky asks nervously._

_"We're a thing as long as Ty won't kill me!" Deuce says happily._

_"I won't even tell CeCe! She'll obviously tell Ty." Rocky says. Without wasting another second, they share their first kiss._

* * *

><p>"We're so perfect for eachother." Deuce says happily.<p>

"I know! Deuce, should we break up with Dina and Flynn now?" I ask hopefully.

"Let's break up with them the next time we see him." He says slightly nervous. Dina's gonna hate me... Or worse; Flynn! Or even worse; CeCe!

"Sounds like a plan." I agree with a nervous smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was walking past of Rocky's (closed) bedroom door, holding hands with Ty, when we both here Rocky start crying. What's wrong with her? I better see if she's okay.<p>

But before I go in, I hear her start talking again. "Deuce! I'm cheating! I've never cheated on anything in my life!" I hear Rocky sob sadly. _Ooh_, she finally took my advice on taking a teensy weensy break from school, and cheating... Well, I didn't want her to cheat exactly, but I did want her to take a break.

"Rocky, it's alright, babe. It's not that bad! You only went out with Flynn because you felt bad about saying no and you didn't want to hurt yours and CeCe's friendship." Deuce says sweetly. Deuce? What's he doing here? Cheating on my brother! I told Rocky not to hurt him. I'm so mad right now. How dare she? He's my baby bro and, _grrrrr_. And as a pity date? How could Deuce say about me? _Oh _my God, I'm so mad!

"You a'ight, CeCe?" Ty asks worriedly.

But before I can answer, Rocky's voice cuts me off. "And if she finds out I'm cheating on him?"

"Then... We're both toast." He says jokingly. Now they're making fun of me? That's it! How could they? First, she accepts my brother as a pity date, then she cheats on him, then she talks to the person she's cheating on him with about how gullible he is, _**then **_she makes fun of me? My _BFF _betrayed me.

"I'm gonna go in there and tell them to-" I start angrily as I start to stalk to the door and open it. Am I- Am I crying?

"CeCe, wait. Let's talk about this first, okay?" Ty says hopefully as he (gently) drags me to his room by my wrist.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" I ask as if nothing's wrong. I feel so betrayed and hurt. Why couldn't she tell me she wasn't interesting in Flynn as more than a brother? I would have understood. They're making me out to be some kind of she-devil that would hate them because they're cheating. Omg, Deuce is cheating on Dina! I gotta tell her! I want them to pay. Cecelia Amanda Jones may be Dyslexic, but is no fool.

"You know _what_. CeCe, I'm sorry she's cheating on your brother, but you gotta remember, we're doin' the same thing." Ty says sincerely.

"I guess you're right, but they're were laughing at me." I feel tears in my eyes and I have no idea why I'm crying! _Because my bestfriend and my second best-guy-friend betrayed me... And I was foolish enough to let them._

"They weren't laughin' at you, Ce. They were just sayin' that they'd be toast. They know you would be mad. I don't think they were making fun of ya as much as they were laughing 'cause they're nervous."

"But it still hurt! I mean, my baby brother is-is being used! I told her not to hurt him! He would never cheat on her! I-I-I don't know what to do!" I sob into his chest. I feel so bad for being mad at Rocky 'cause we've been friends forever and I love her like a sis', but I love my brother 'cause he is my brother. None of this makes any sense!

"It'll be okay, babe." Ty says lovingly.

I look back up at him with a hopeful look. I need help and I always go to Ty when I need it. I did even before we started dating. Though, I don't like talking about his sister to him! It's his sister! I shouldn't have said that!

"You're right! Let's _uhhh_, talk about us!" I suggest happily. I need to get my mind off of Rocky and Deuce so I might as well kiss Ty and feel better...

"Remember how we got together?" Ty asks, smiling softly. His dimples are so georgous... I love him. I'm supposed to love Gunther though. How can I force my love though? I just don't feel the same way about Gunther. When he kisses *Gags* me, I don't feel anything. Nothing. Zip. Nodda. Not'in'... Maybe I should tell my Mom what I'm doing and ask her for advice! Nah, she'll be mad that I'm cheating! I've cheated on so many things, but never people...

**(FlashBack)**

_"Tinka! Wait, babe, I'm sorry!" Ty yells as he pulls away from Kristy. Kristy, one of the many people that __**like **__Ty, just kissed him in front of his girlfriend; Tinka._

_"I'z do notz vant to here it!" Tinka screams angrily as she stalks away with a frown. Though this break up didn't last long, let's see what happens next..._

_"Kristy! Why don't you just leave Ty alone! He. Does. Not. Like. You." CeCe says slowly._

_"You just want him to yourself!" Kristy says angrily then walks off with tears stinging her eyes. She is what you call a loony._

_"So what if I do?" CeCe yells after her, forgetting Ty was within a twenty foot radiance._

_"What're you talkin' 'bout, CeCe?" Ty asks curiously._

_"Oh, errrr, I was just... sayin'... That it ummm,-" She pauses for a second to think. "-she doesn't know me! Yeah, and it isn't her bussiness either." CeCe finishes triumphently._

_Ty takes a step closer to her, almost unknowingly. He gazes into her beautiful chocolate eyes and says, "You shouldn't have said that last part... Well, what would you do if I told you that I feel the same way?"._

_"I- uhhh, what're you doing?" CeCe asks nervously, while taking a step back._

_Ty, not noticing; well, not caring, of her actions, takes another step closer to the girl in question, then says, "Whatever it takes to be close to you.". And without another word in either of their sentences, he kisses the young girl's lips with as much passion as he can muster up even though his thoughts are cluddered because of the fireworks exploding from their passionate kiss. "I like you, CeCe."_

_"I like you too! I thought I'd never get to tell you! I thought you'd got to college with Tinka, then propose to her! Then you'd go back to the ol' country! Then have eight children and sixty goats!" CeCe started going hysterical; so what better way to solve that problem than to kiss her? Ty couldn't think of anything better so he chose to kiss her. An effective way of shutting someone up._

_"Wow, that was amazing!" CeCe says dreamily._

_"Just like I always thought it would be." Ty mutters, putting his index and middle finger to his mouth._

_"You thought about it, too?" CeCe asks hopefully._

_"Of course, CeCe... So uhhh,-" Ty starts nervously._

_"Where does this leave us?" CeCe finshes with a small smile. _I knew what he was saying. I can't believe I know him well enough to know what he'll say!_ CeCe thinks excitedly._

_"Yeah, uhhh, how did you know that?" Ty asks curiously._

_"I know you, Ty." CeCe says softly._

_"CeCe, I-I wanna be with you... Should I break up with Tinka?" Ty asks hopefully._

_"Break up with her when you're ready. I'll break up with Gunther... when I'm ready." She says slightly nervous._

_"So, here we go, now... Partin' ways..." Ty says awkwardly as he starts to walk away slowly._

_CeCe rolls ger eyes then says, "After this." with a huge grin. Said girl, pulls him by his collar then kisses the young man sensless again._

* * *

><p>"That was one of the best moments of my life." Ty says as he kisses me gently on the lips. What a sweetheart! I just adore him. I probably should've told Rocky that I'm cheating on one of her friends with her brother. Yeah, 'cause that wouldn't screw up a friendship!<p>

"Mine too." I say contently. I hate to screw up moments, but I have to ask this. "So, _errr_,-" I start nervously.

"When should we break up with Gunther and Tinka?" Ty finishes, sighing. I nod in agreement. How does he know what I'm thinking?... Creepy...

"Yeah... You think they'll be okay?" I ask nervously. I don't hate Gunther; I just don't have... feelings for him. I mean, he asked me out when him and Tinka came out that they made up the thing about the ol' country. Yeah, I still don't know why they lied about that... They're still some of the weirdest kids I know, but he's at least a decent guy!

"They'll be absolutely perfect." Ty says, kissing me again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXGunther's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"We're so good together." I say as I lean my forehead onto Tinka's. Yes, I know, not normal brothersister behavior, well you see-

"Yeah... You're so amazing." Tinka says, giggling.

"So, when are we gonna break up with Ty and CeCe?" I ask hopefully. Tinka has said that she does not like Ty as more than a 'brother' and I do not like CeCe as more than a 'sister' so we are going to break up with them. The odd thing is, I consider CeCe a sister more than I do Tinka. The reason being-

"Let's break up with them next time we see them." Tinka says firmly.

"Yes. Let's." I say, smirking as I lean in and kiss her. This is defanatly not how brothers and sisters act, but whatever!

"Remember when we found out?" Tinka asks, smiling contently.

"Of course I remember, Tinka-bell!" I exclaim happily.

**(FlashBack)**

_"G-Gunther! Gunther!" Tinka yells, running up to Gunther, sobbing._

_"Woa, Tinka-bell, what's wrong?" Gunther asks worriedly._

_"I-I found out some bad news!" Tinka says as Gunther wipes away her tears; not stopping them from pouring out, though._

_"What is it?" Gunther asks curiously. _My sister-twin never cries! _Gunther thinks worriedly._

_"We aren't related!" She sobs into the young boy's firm chest._

_"W-What are you talking about, Tinka? Of course we're related."_

_"No! I was looking in Momee and Dadee's drawer and I seen it!"_

_"Seen what?"_

_"The paper-work. I can show you if you-" Tinka starts sadly._

_"No, I believe you. So, we're not related?" Gunther asks hopefully. _We're not related! I can finally be with her and not be brother and sister! I do admit; I have a crush on her._ Gunther thinks excitedly._

_"We're not related." Tinka confirms, smiling lightly. _Should I tell him I like him now? _Tinka wonders._

_"I like you." Gunther and Tinka say simutaniously. "You like me?" "I like you." "Stop that!"_

_"So, what you're saying is you like me, too?" Gunther asks hopefully._

_"Yes... I liked you before, but I always assumed it was just brothery sistery kind of love... So yeah, I like you." Tinka says shyly._

_"What about Ty and CeCe?" Gunther asks sadly._

_"They don't have to know yet." Tinka says as she leans in to kiss the young Hessenheffer. Gunther in responce, leans in too._

_"Why are my kids kissing?" Their mom asks franticly._

_"We're not your kids! We're not related." Tinka says, speaking for the both of them._

_"Fine! Tinka you were adopted and Gunther, you're your father's son." Their mom says with an annoyed expression. _That's all she has to say? _Both Gunther and Tinka think._

_"Wow." Gunther mutters, astonished._

_"You happy now? I am not your mother!" Their mom says, sobbing as she starts to walk back in the other room._

_"That could've went better." Gunther says, chuckling._

_"Well, let's make it better." Tinka says as she leans in to kiss him._

* * *

><p>"I love you, Gunthey-bear." Tinka says, smiling as she leans into my chest.<p>

"I love you, too, Tinka-Bell." I say, smiling into her blond hair. "Let's go break up with CeCe and Ty."

"Ok! Who first? Ty or CeCe?" Tinka asks nervously.

"Ty." I say firmly. I need to work out what I'm gonna tell CeCe. She's gonna think Tinka and I are incest!

We walk out, holding hands. To the Blue home!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXDina's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I know I shouldn't be cheating on Deuce... But I just... can't. I really like Flynn because he treats me like he loves me. Deuce looks at Rocky like Flynn looks at me. And I, I like at Flynn like Rocky looks at Deuce.<p>

It sucks to be holding my friends back from what could be a beautiful romance! When I break up with Fylnn, I should set Rocky and Deuce up! They'd be a great couple!

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout?" Flynn asks sheepishly.

"_Oh_, do you think Deuce and Rocky would be cute together?"

"Well, yeah. The way they look at eachother; it's obvious. They really like eachother." He answers truthfuly. _Aww_, he has to see his big sister (well not biological...) fall for someone. Kinda like Deuce; he's like my big brother (who I make out with...) and he's falling for Rocky.

"Yeah. Let's go and break up with them now." I say hopefully. I just wanna break up with my 'brother' so I can date Flynn!

"Alright. Let's go." Flynn says. We get up off of his bed and walk out of the room.

"To Deuce or Rocky's first?" I ask nervously.

"Let's go to Rocky's." Flynn says ruefully. _Awww_! What a sweetheart! He still don't wanna hurt Rocky even if it costs his own happines... I really like Flynn...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXDeuce's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rocky and I are still kissing. We should probably breathe soon. <em>Ah<em>, well, breathing can wait.

"We need to tell Flynn and Dina." Rocky says, breaking the kiss.

"I know. You wanna tell them now?" I suggest, almost breathless. Kissing can take a lot out of a person!

"After one more kiss." Rocky says, smirking. We lean in and kiss.

"Rocky!" "Deuce!" _Uhhh_, either I'm hearing things, or that's Dina and Flynn yelling.

"Flynn?" Rocky asks sadly. I look up and see Dina and Flynn looking at Rocky and I with sad faces. Are they holding hands?

"Dina?" I ask nervously.

"You guys were kissing." Dina says in her heavy accent.

"You guys are holding hands." Rocky points out matter of factly. Dina and Flynn don't let go though.

"Wow... So we're all cheating?" I ask, awkwardly laughing.

"I guess so. Don't worry, Rocky; I forgive you." Flynn says cheekily.

"And I forgive you." Rocky says, getting up and giving Flynn a noogie.

"We cool?" I ask, looking at Dina hopefully. I could see us bein' good friends though. She's just not my kinda gal.

"We're cool." Dina says as we clap are hands together in a manly handshake. Dina has always had a firm grip... She could hurt me!

"So _uhhh_, should we tell Ty and Ce-" Rocky starts.

"What's going on?" Tinka screeches.

"_Uhh_, what's that all about?" I ask confused.

"Let's go see." Flynn says naturally. The kid's a pretty cool kid for his age. Wait! There's like a five year age difference between Dina and Flynn!

We walk outta the room and into Ty's to see...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I really feel for CeCe. I think what Rocky said was mean. Rocky is CeCe's bestfriend, and CeCe's never said anything to me (her boyfriend) about Rocky, even when she's mad. I can tell when she's mad or wants to talk. I don't know how but I do. Of course, she usually refuses because she says dhe doesn't wanna talk bad about my sister to me.<p>

"What'cha thinkin'?" I ask, gently nudging her with my elbow and smiling a little.

"Just... I don't know how-how could Rocky say- No. I don't wanna gossip about her to her brother." She says sadly.

"Well, I'm not just her brother; I'm your boyfriend. I care about you and I don't want you going through things alone. I'm here for you, CeCe and it'll be okay. They were just joking. They shouldn't have but they did. I can promise you one thing, though." I say, getting closer.

"You're right, Ty... What can you promise me?" She asks, lightening up a bit.

"I can promise I won't leave you alone. Because... CeCe, I-I love you." I stutter nervously. We hadn't told eachother _I love you_ yet! Was that a step too far? Should I have done that? What if she thinks I'm some freak? I shouldn't have said that!

"Y-you do?" CeCe asks nervously.

"I do. I love you, CeCe." I say confidently. Yeah, not feelin' so confident right now!

"I love you, too." CeCe says, kissing my lips softly. That soft kiss turned into making out and I heard my bedroom door open. _Uh oh_...

"What's going on?" Tinka screeches. Why's Tinka here? Tinka's here! I'm kissing CeCe! I'm still kissing CeCe! I need to break away. Now. Now. Ok, now!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTinka's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" I scream angrily. I'm so mad. Ty's cheating on me! With my friend! My friend is helping my boyfriend cheat on me!<p>

"CeCe!" Gunther yells, astonished.

"_Mmm_, this is so not what it looks like!" CeCe says, pulling away from Ty. Ty gives her a look that looks like 'that act is over'.

"Really? Because it looks like my girlfriend is kissing my bestfriend and my sister's boyfriend!" Gunther exclaims angrily, flailing his arms around, thus, letting go of my hand.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ty says defensivly.

"Now you're taking up for her?" I ask angrily.

"Woa, what's goin' on?" Deuce asks worriedly.

"My boyfriend is cheating on me!" I say. Deuce and Flynn look down, ashamed, when I said that. Weird.

"And my girlfriend is cheating on me!" Gunther says, crossing his arms. Rocky and Dina put their heads down, along with a tearful CeCe. She should be crying! She's a-

"Why are you holding hands?" Flynn asks innocently. I then notice that Gunther and I are holding hands again.

"'Cause we're dating." Gunther says, smirking.

"Y-you mean, you're in-incest?" CeCe stutters, shocked.

"No! We recently found out we're not related... We kinda came to terms with our actual feelings. And well, they're feelings." I answer slightly annoyed.

"So, you were cheating too?" Deuce asks.

"Yeah. But we didn't uhhh... Ok! So, maybe we're even." I mutter, frowning.

"So we're all friends again?" CeCe asks hopefully.

"We're all friends." I say, a little happy. CeCe is my friend. She does seem to care about Ty. They do seem happy. I should just go back to normal.

"Why are you holding hands?" CeCe sneers at Rocky. What's that about? Are Rocky and Deuce holding hands?

"Because, CeCe,-" Rocky pauses and takes a deep breath. "-we're dating." Rocky finishes confidently.

"I know." CeCe says, looking like she wants to strangle someone. Gunther and I slowly back away. "So, you still think you're toast?" Now she looks like she's about to cry?

"What're you talking about?" Rocky asks confused.

"Am I still a funny topic to laugh about?" CeCe asks, sniffling.

"Rocky, I think she heard us talking before." Deuce whispers to Rocky. Rocky has a look of realization then guilt.

"I'm sorry." Rocky says quietly.

"If you were sorry; you wouldn't have said it." CeCe says, starting to walk out of the room. Ty catches her by her wrist, causing her to stop.

"CeCe, I won't let you walk away from your friendship. You've been friends for so long and I'm not going to let you throw it away." Ty says firmly.

"She hurt me, Ty!" CeCe whines sadly.

"I know that she did. But, CeCe-" Ty starts.

"I cheated too." Flynn blurts out.

"With me." Dina adds nervously.

"You?" CeCe asks brokenly. Poor girl, all of her friends are hurting her.

"Yeah, so don't completely blame Rocky." Flynn says defensivly.

"But she made me sound like some-some awful person!" CeCe cries.

"I shouldn't have said it, CeCe." Rocky says slowly.

"We all make mistakes." Deuce adds in Rocky's defense.

"Some for better." I say, looking at Gunther.

"And some for worse." Gunther says, looking at Rocky.

"I want you to forgive her, but I won't force you to." Ty says, looking into her eyes.

"Thanks, Ty. You guys are right... Rocky, I-I forgive you." CeCe says sadly. Within a second, Rocky is hugging her.

"Couple kiss?" I suggest excitedly.

"Couple kiss." CeCe confirms with a goofy smile.

_They pull eachother in for a couple kiss that lasts for what seems like forever for all of them._

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Mrs. Blue yells, shocked.

"We may have been cheating a little." CeCe mumbles nervously.

"You, younger generation, are a bunch of Cheater, Cheater, Pumkin Eaters!" Mrs. Blue says seriously. We all shrug and pull our lovers in for another kiss.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok... Bring on the angry mob! I'm so sorry for not updating! But as a lot of you know; a lot is going on in my life. I've been getting in trouble a lot and my school work is also suffering. It was my 13th Birthday on 12/14/2011 and thanks for all of the Happy Birthdays! You guys are like THE BEST, MOST PATIENT, AND SWEET reviewers EVER! But I'm hoping to be able to update soon!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace! **


End file.
